iLove America
by Twilight And Nikki
Summary: Carly and the gang learn about how lucky they are to be living in America. Message me if you would like any couples in the story. Rating may change in future chapters.-On hold-


**iLove America**

* * *

**Author Warning**: If you **don't**America, we highly recommend that you don't read this story.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: We do not own iCarly(although we wish did), if we did then we wouldn't be writing this story would we? However, we do own the two little girls, Annabelle and Tabby.(Well Twilight does ) (NIKKI!)

* * *

**Chapter One - Lemonade Stand**

"Oh my gosh! Lemonade!" Spencer ran toward the stand with the two little girls. His sister, Carly, shook her head at him.

He is funny, but also completely insane sometimes, well most the time actually. Either way, Carly still loved him(more like she had to).

Spencer slapped the dollar bill on the counter as the little girl with the brunette hair's was wrapped in a pony tail with clear crystal aqua eyes poured him his drink. She handed the cup to her friend who had her blonde hair straight down. She took a spoonful of sugar and put it in the lemonade. She covered the top of the cup with her hand and shook it fast.

After, she finished she smiled brightly."Here you go, sir." the little girl handed Spencer the glass which he quickly took, drinking it all in one gulp. Carly slapped her forehead. She was going to teach her brother some manners when they got back home. "Hmm, refreshing!" Instead of looking grossed out, the two little girls started giggling at Spencer's facial expression. He set the cup back down on the table.

Spencer smiled widely and kneed down to the girls' level. "So what are your names?" He poked each of their noses and they chuckled again. "I'm Annabelle. This is my best friend in the whole wide world, Tabby." The pony tailed, aqua eyed girl said. Spencer smiled again.

"Nice to meet both of you! I'm Spencer, that--," he turned to Carly who had her arms crossed against her chest. "is my sister, Carly." Carly smiled softly and gave the girls a small wave.

Annabelle gasped. "You mean,_ the_Carly? The Carly from iCarly?" Once again Spencer smiled brightly and clapped his hands together. "That's the one!"

"And only one." Carly commented.

"No way!" Tabby gasped. "But that means you know Sam and Freddie!" Spencer winked at them. Carly rolled her eyes at him. "Yup, I'd know them anywhere. They practically live on our couch." Annabelle and Tabby laughed.

When they recovered from her laughing fit, Annabelle played with her fingers, looking very nervous.

"So, um, could we,uh, meet them, maybe, sometime?" This time Carly smiled, and walked over to the group, and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Of course, like we're gonna say no to those cute faces." The girls squealed, grabbing her hands and jumping up and down. Carly laughed at their actions.

"Here--," Carly grabbed a little piece of the table cloth and took out a pen from her pocket. She wrote down the directions to their apartment building . "Come here tomorrow and not only will you get to meet Sam and Freddie, we'll let you be on iCarly. That sound good to you?"

Tabby looked as if she was going to faint at any moment. "O-of course! We'll be there tomorrow!" Annabelle said, grabbing her friend's shoulders to make sure she would not fall. Tabby started to nodded so fast, Carly thought that her head might come off. "Yeah!"

Both Spencer and Carly laughed at the girls as they danced around in circles, holding hands.

Spencer stood up straight and cracked his back out. "Well we better get going, see you two tomorrow!" Carly waved goodbye to the two girls as she and her brother made their way down the sidewalk towards their building. Spencer chuckled at her. "Think Freddie and Sam will be cool with that?" he asked.

"Of course, they're not cold hearted. Plus Sam loves kids."

"I thought she loves beating them up." Carly laughed.

"That too."

Spencer put his hand on his sister's head as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. "Hey!" she yelped as he began to mess her hair up. Spencer began to smile from ear to ear. Carly glanced up at him.

"Hey, I know that face, that's your singing face! Oh God, Spencer, don't--" She was too late as her older brother started to sing 'It's America' by some country guy that Carly had never heard of. Spencer let go of his sister's head and started skipping on the sidewalk, moving his hips to the song. Carly flushed in embarrassment as a car passing by honked at Spencer.

"See? They liked it!" Carly shook her head. "Spencer... just wait until we get back home, then you can sing all you want. Okay?" Spencer paused, considering it.

"Alright!" Carly sighed in relief.

"Good, now come on, it'll be dark soon, and Carly Shay does not walk on the streets in the dark!" she said,grabbing Spencer's hand and dragging him all the way back to their apartment.

* * *

**Nikki**: Ha ha, not a very eventful first chapter, but it shall get more interesting! Right Twilight??

**Twilight**: Huh? What?... okay?._.

**Nikki**: -.- Nothing Twilight, nothing.

**Twilight**: I failed!T.T

**Nikki**: Yes you did, now remember people who read our stories, we shall not update this story unless at least **ONE** person reviews, okay?:D

**Twilight**: Review and all your dreams will come dream!:DD

**Nikki**: ...Now that's BS.-_-

**Twilight**: ...T~T So hurtful.

**Nikki**: Suck it up!!

**Twilight**: Meanie!DX

**Nikki**: Don't make me get the chainsaw out.-_-

**Twilight**: O.O


End file.
